fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians Vs Gods
Guardians Vs Gods (aka Gādian Taishin: Subete No Kami no tataka, Kamigami tai hogo-sha: Subete no kamigami no tatakai, or Guardians vs Gods: The Battle of The Gods Of All) is a real-life anime for one of 0's YouTube channels. Description The Seven Hopes have arrive to earth, and The Demon Army is here to kill 0 and his team. Now 0 will fight for all beings from the demons. Episodes: 5000 (all seasons), 50 each season + 5 bonus episodes Seasons: 100 Episode running time: 10 min (ep 5000 (both parts) is 55 minutes, 5001 is 99 minutes, 5002 is over 100 minutes, and 5003 is 118 minutes) Number of movies: 5 (this is unknown if the lost movie appears or doesn’t) Openings His world (Clean): first movie op Endings (70cm Square Window (Zero’s version) (For Ending of ep 5002, 5003, lost movie, 5004, 5004.5, 5004.5 pt.2, and 5005 (all parts))) Cast 'The Seven Hopes' The Seven Hopes is a protagonist team of seven fighters who can beat anybody no matter how strong they are, no matter what power/abilities/features/etc. they are, and no matter how impossible it is to do. Player Zero Player 0 (aka Gamer Zero, Zero, The Anomaly, Player-Z, P-Z, P0, EZPZ, Z-Z, Z, The one winged demon, the one winged monster, HE, The devil, the real devil, Da All-Cold Negative Plus All-Hawt Positive Plus Etcetera (Rap name), or player #0) is a 13 year old, immortal human who is the leader of the 7 hopes. He is the strongest guardian who can beat anybody/thing/etc., no matter what feature, power, ability, etc. they are, even if they say “no matter” or beyond. Personality He is a vegetarian since he doesn't want meat near him. He does say Boi, dewd, man, dat, ya, etc. Zero plays baseball. Every time someone made him mad, they start a Nerf war with illegally modded darts. He can beat every game, even the hardest, even unlimited games, etc. without taking damage, cheat, hack, glitches, etc. in 0 planck times. He modifies Nerf guns and his aim is terrible, even with infinity of guns shot at once. Zero overestimates his "best" aim all the time. Every time he uses a spy gear modded mine, he blows his own face up. Zero is also a demon, meaning he turns his eyes black or black and red, also his voice turns deeper. If he dies, he respawns. His anger, rage, madness, insanity, feistiness, aggressiveness, etc. are intense. 0 yells at most 138 decibels and his blood boils, then the blood evaporates, then the bloodstreams, veins, arteries, etc. expand then explode, implode, etc., the blood goes so fast that it is surpassing absolute infinity everything fast, hot, etc., Player 0 is set on black fire, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, black smoke and steam, which are also surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, and black, branched lightning, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything volts, kilovolts, megavolts, millivolts, nanovolts, yottavolts, etc. and surpassing absolute infinity everything hot. The smoke, steam, fire, and lightning explode, implode, erupt, etc.. Still, 0 can't die from blood loss or anything. His mouth is always bigger than all sizes, smarter than all knowledge, fouler than all foul mouths, etc., even Player 0's mouth itself, etc.. Player 0's body turns purple from his anger. Since he is immortal, he is addicted to poison things (including venom, mold, alcohol, or any of those things), except for meat because he unreasonably become a vegetarian. Appearance 0 is a 13 year old human that wears black goggles with blue lenses, a blue and red shirt, a black cap that has a pokeball on the front, black, golden, winged, light up shoes, brown shorts, red, star shaped glasses, black nike socks, a backpack, and an eyepatch. His hair is long blonde. He wears fingerless, black gloves that have skulls on them. He has a black, fire-shaped skull on his shirt that wears star glasses. Zero also has one black, large wing that is like a tree. His right eye is scarred, but Zero bares it and doesn’t need it better. First appearance: first film (The Beginning) Themes Cyberdevil K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE (aka Cyberdemon, Cyberdevil, or prince) is a robot demon. He is a kind, nice, harmless, pacifist demon with a heart of gold, platinum, diamond, etc., every virtue, positive, benevolence, etc.. He is light to good, neutral good, etc., darkness to some demons. Cyberdevil lives his life, death, etc. every hour to the fullest as much as Player 0 does. Cyberdemon never yells, gets mad, punishes, etc.. He is also one of the 7 hopes. As Cyberdemoness, she finds Zero attractive (mostly and especially), follows him all the time, and fights those who try to harm him or try to take him away from her. Her most favorite thing to eat is sausage. Appearance Cyberdevil is a young god with a dragon face. His eyes are black with red irises. He wears a white shirt, red shoes, white gloves, a golden crown, a white cape, and blue shorts. He also has a pair of demon wings with white feathers. His red hair reaches his neck. At Season 51 where he becomes Cyberdemoness (the genderless/male one revealed its true gender (female)), she still has the dragon face, except she has pale-white skin, she has a spiky, long, black tongue, her wings are a little bigger than her body, she has bright blonde, smooth hair that reaches her mid-back, she has white, sparkly eyes with angel winged, sapphire blue, heart-and-star-shaped irises, sky blue, dilated pupils, two four-pointed, white stars (on each eye), a hot pink, star-and-heart-shaped glow on each eye, and an angel blue plus sign across each eye, two sky blue fox tails with white tips, two black river dragon tails with white fins on the tip, one white demon tail, white, thick horns on her temples that are protruding crookedly, three eyelashes on each eye, white angel wings on her arms, blue demon wings on her back and head, large, white angel wings on her waist, and she wears different clothes. Cyberdemoness wears a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a blue tiara with a lot of seraphim sapphires (sapphires with blue glitter and angel winged, star-and-heart-shaped, sapphire blue, glossy, chrome metal pieces inside), a blue fully lined off the shoulder midriff, tie in front, jacket, with white fur on both top and bottom edges, white pleather top edges, white-fur angel wing designs on the front with seven star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on each wing, and white lace in draping on bottom and back, with white wing symbols on back, a white miniskirt, two blue side skirts with white large wing emblem on both sides (inside and out) and with black lace trim at bottom, and black trim just above lace, a ring with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire hanging on her stomach, long, dainty, silky, white gloves that are a couple inches close to the shoulders with blue, thin cuffs, blue hands, white ruffles, the same crystal prints from Gladia’s gloves, and seraphim sapphire on the forehands, a short, white, sleeveless vest with no zipper and blue edges, blue headphones with cat ears, a blue butterfly on the right and a blue flower on the left, a long, blue cape on the waist with white fur on both top and bottom edges, and angel wing symbols, and blue thigh-high socks with white ruffles and bows with blue, devil-winged star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires. Cyberdemoness wears high-heeled, knee high, lace up, sapphire blue boots with white legs, white angel wings, star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on the center-top of the toe position, blue flower prints on the sides, and white fur cuffs. Cyberdemoness also wears two white belts on her leg, two white belts on her stomach, a large, white fur neckerchief, two large ring bracelets entirely made out of seraphim sapphire, a blue scarf, blue, transparent sleeves with wings and white fur on the top and bottom edges, a white fur collar with a seraphim sapphire with angel and demon wings, a white ribbon tape on the sides of her stomach, 4 blue fanny packs (2 on each side), and a blue-winged, white halo. Sometimes, her hair turns blue. First appearance: Season 20 Gladia the Hybrid Gladia is a daughter of Glacius and Nazo, and one of the 7 hopes. Appearance Gladia is a combination of a hedgehog, a fox, a cow, and sometimes a cyborg. She has the same appearance as her mother, but has a pink, heart-shaped gem in between her horns, eyes with golden star-shaped irises, blue sleeves with blue hearts on them, two yellow fox tails, a white stomach, five pairs of large angel wings, and white fur on her chest. She has a black spot around the fur of her right eyelid. Gladia wears the same shoes and gloves as her mother. Her fangs are shown every time her mouth is opened. She has a sapphire heart on her forehead. As a cyborg, her right arm, left leg, and left side of her head are silver with golden wires and her left eye is a black, glass contact. Her skin tone is brightest white. In her human form, she still has her wings, tails, horns, sleeves and gems. Gladia wears a tiara that holds the gem that is on her forehead. She has a large, white fur-neckerchief, blue shorts, blue fur leg warmers, and a blue shirt. Her hair is blue also. Personality Gladia is nice to everyone except for some demons. She is always positive and thinks before she acts. She actively looks for adventures and will save anyone in any way, no matter how many lengths she may have to go to to do so. Gladia has an extensive list of activities that she will engage in in her spare time, including hanging out with her friends, selling stuff online, dancing, listening to music, finding places to help, reading, playing video games, gardening, taking care of oher living things, and more. Gladia is never scared of anything, not even death, is a model student, and has a beautiful singing voice. She is the best at everything, even making food, but she will let opponents win in challenges out of the goodness of her heart. Gladia doesn’t care if she gets arrested, even for life, although she never will get arrested because she is such a good person. First appearance: Second film (The Climax) Themes Player 100 Player 100 is one of the 7 hopes and sometimes a rival of Player 0. Appearance Player 100 (or Taggy (by Zero)) is a young boy with amber eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short, folded bright ceil jeans, and blue shoes with white soles and red tongue. He also wears blue goggles with amber lenses. Personality 100 is energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends. He doesn't take insults very well, often getting angry easily. One can say that he is highly rambunctious, but not as much of a jealous type as he always wants something that other people has. 100 also showed to has an impulsive manner. He is negatively presumptuous. He also is very gullible and can be easily tricked. Is either that, or he was just too faithful or trustful. First appearance: Season 7 Themes Android 4 Android No.4 is one of the 7 hopes and an android no god stands against. Appearance Android 4 wears a black shirt, blue jeans, white gloves, a red scarf, and black shoes. It has black, long hair. Personality Android 4 is best at training. All it does is training and exercising. All it knows is justice, trust, determination, and bravery. First appearance: Season 8 Themes Demon King Demon king (aka Nightmare) is a combination of a fox, dragon, spider, fire, and ice demon. He is also one of the 7 protagonists. Appearance Nightmare is a young, tall human-demon with nine fox tails, 2 pairs horns, a red glove on the left hand, a blue glove on the right hand, a pair of black, small dragon wings on his shoulders, two large horns on his shoulders and elbows, 5 claws, long finger claws, a pair of small wings on his head, 6 Black tentacles, black shorts, one short, black shoe on the left, one long one on the right, and a black shirt. His has red hair, a snake tongue, and his fangs are bleeding. Personality Nightmare is not like the rest of the evil devils. He could do scare pranks and any prank that is mischievous or anything like that. He has a big mouth and big attitude (depending on the antagonist(s)). The angrier he gets, the scarier and more demonic his voice gets. First appearance: Season 14 Zvezda v glazakh Zvezda (aka princess, angel, seraphim, her majesty, the star in our eyes, the star and heart in all eyes, the vermilion bird, or daughter of a god itself) is an omnibenevolent, 12-year-old child of a god, also one of the 7 hopes. She is also the mistress of the Vermilion Bird guardian. Appearance Zvezda is a yellow aircraft with a brown cockpit. Her eyes are the best blue colors. She has a sensor protrusion on her neck, and two of her wings have claws. She wears a pink scarf. In Zvezda’s human form, she wears a yellow hat, yellow shorts, and yellow shoes with white fur cuffs. She wears white gloves and a white shirt with a black bird in a gold circle. She has 2 pairs of large, white angel wings that change color to the best blue colors. She wears a pink neckerchief with best-blue-colored polkadots. Her right eye turns red sometimes when she uses her powers. Personality Zvezda is not just omnibenevolent, -benevolent, serenity, pacifist, or any of those things, but has more than every virtue and has a negative amount of flaws (not even flaws that are neutral, good neutral, neutral bad, etc.). She is even always better than Gladia. Even negative infinity percent of -∞/∞ of an instant or no instant of looking at her, or even hearing her voice, might cause others to explode blood (literally, but she revived them). Even if she has attacks or abilities for fighting, they are still not flaws and they still don’t hurt or destroy, but they cause others to fall in all positive things with her. Anybody who get near her will get attacked by her father (it is Zvezda’s biggest fan and doesn’t want her to leave it). First appearance: Season 98 Themes 'The Dragon Knights' The Dragon Knights (or Dragon Knights X) are warriors who are elite guards and servants of the gods. They have unlimited everything (even endurance, loyalty, attributes, destruction capacity, virtues, etc.). The Dragon Knights have different elements in their powers and their left eyes glow. They appear in Season 17 together. Ultimatenovadramon Ultimatenovadramon (aka Red, The Infinite-degree Eternal Flame, or Guardian) is the leader of Dragon Knights X. He is determined to do anything for anybody. Ultimatenovadramon’s element is fire. His attacks can burn down anything no matter how strong they are. One spark can burn down all of its surroundings, turning things into melting ashes that vaporize and every atom of vaporized ash explode, even summoning hypervolcanoes all over a planet. Ultimatenovadramon powering up can cause extremely large areas to ablaze. He has every fire-elemental ability. He is also commander of the troops. Rangetornadowinddramon Rangetornadowinddramon (aka Green) is Ultimatenovadramon’s sister. She has every air-elemental abilities. Rangetornadowinddramon is feistier and more aggressive than all the others (including herself) combined, due to her smart, big, foul snout, hot blood, personalities, and extreme emotions. Anybody who did anything wrong to her will get their faces punched off (literally). She doesn’t need any protection from Ultimatenovadramon no matter what happens. Her attacks can cause infinity of infinite-sized tornadoes. Dynaburstmegaforcefreezedramon Dynaburstmegaforcefreezedramon (aka Blue) is the water-elemental dragon knight. He enjoys fishing and swimming around water areas. His attacks can cause tsunamis that can overflood entire continents, world-sized whirlpools, and rain trillions of gallons of water. Knucklecrusherearthdramon Knucklecrusherearthdramon (Yellow, The World, Za Warudo, The Mean Bull, or Gold) is a golden dragon knight with all earth-elemental powers. He likes money and everything that is worth money because he is golden. He has an endless appetite on shrimp, rice, and other Chinese or Japanese food. He achieves everything people can award him. His attacks can cause planets to explode or quake at infinite power. Knucklecrusherearthdramon can even lift infinity of infinite-sized planets (with infinite dense in each planck) with his left-hand pinkie finger. Shadowninjawolfdramon Shadowninjawilfdramon (aka Purple, or The Dragon Wolf) is a hybrid of a dragon and a wolf. He can kill everything out of everybody (literally) with any of his attacks. He has all magic-elemental powers (physical and mental). His attacks can cause thick, black clouds, and the moon, to block the sun, and cause power-outs. Shadowninjawolfdramon can even do the opposite of darkness abilities, burning all with brightness. MechaKnight MechaKnight (Mystery) is the guardian of the environment, the protector of worlds. There is no info about him, but he is at a lot of places, standing. His attacks can destroy all and none at the same time, just like the other dragon knights. Knightdramon Knightdramon (troopers) are knights and royal guards led by the Dragon Knights X. There are different types of them. 'Team Gamers' Team Gamers (or Team Players) is one of Zero’s teams and the second newest team from the past. Zero is their leader. The members include every human kid and teenager (protagonist, neutral, antagonist, etc., all 9 alignments) from the whole franchise of Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, Bakugan, Yokai Watch, and Dinosaur King. That includes all of their monster partners. They all appear in season 50. 'Antagonists' Infinite Player infinite (Infinite, infinity, Anti-Zero, the initial singularity freezer + the absolute zero burner (rap name), Christopher Justin Adam, or Chris) is an antagonist, a former member Player 0’s team, a traitor, and a human fighting Player 0. He used to be friends with Player 0, but since he was trying to kill 0, they both broke up, ending up like archenemies/rivals to each other. Appearance Infinite is a 13-year-old with red goggles, everything he wears is black, but his shirt has a white pocket with eyes on it. His hair is brown. Personality Infinite is the strongest, but equal/unequal to 0, he was 0's sidekick since they were kids, but now that they are teenagers, they rival each other. He takes all positive nutrients and takes no negative nutrients up to the limit every single day without skipping a day, even if he forgets. He doesn't need any transformations to fight. He has the same/different powers as 0 has, except for transformations. As for Nerf wars, infinite and zero use swords. Themes The Infinity Gang The Infinity Gang (The infinite Team, Team infinite, eternal team, eternity fighters, fighters of eternity, fighters of infinity, or team infinity) is a large group of tens of human teenage kids. They wear the same shirts with the infinity logo (an infinite symbol formed by a dragon with space, fire, lightning, water, and all elements designs, 4 pairs of angel, skeleton, and devil wings, 4 horns, and 8 all-seeing eyes (combination of God’s eye, the Illuminati, Yin and Yang, and a dragon forming a circle)) and the heart of the universe on the front and the words “The Infinity Gang” on the back, infinity gauntlets on both hands, infinity crowns, and cosmic cube necklaces. Each member has granted true omnipotence level numerical infinity by justice, bravery, determination, and absolution (strength is justice as strength is absolute). The gang is lead by Player Infinity. They use the infinity swords, infinity busters, and shields (with the infinity logo on the shirts) on their arms. The shields shoot disks that have the infinity symbol on them. They appear in Season 20. 'The Chaos Army' The Chaos Army (aka The Deletion Army, The Firewall Union, Team Dark Star, or The Demon Army) is an antagonist team of demons who kill all characters, non-characters, semi-characters, demi-characters, etc.. They appear in Season 22. Sonic.EXE Sonic.EXE (aka X, or Exetior) is a member of The Chaos Army, and a demonic entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the main character. Then, it proceeds to kill the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. This entity is actually a being created in the void, not God or the devil. His power includes: Superhuman Attributes Flight Presumably the powers of the original Sonic (albeit darker and bloodier) Teleportation Psychological Torture Skills Presumably has Omnipotent Abilities within the game Can corrupt video games (and possibly other forms of Technology) and can completely warp reality inside them (possible) Able to move between the Digital and Real World Immortality Soul Stealing Black Hole Essokinesis Shape-shifting Dark Matter Materiokinesis Hacking High Intelligence But his real power is able to completely delete everything and nothing at the same time. Trainer Red Trainer Red (aka Glitchy Red, or Strangled Red) is the catcher of all summons, and a member of The a Chaos Army. He catches all monsters and make them level up to infinity (at all attributes) after he catches them, making them truely, absolutely omnipotent. He challenges anybody to any challenge, even games or fights. Zalgo Zalgo (Z’algatoth) is a demon who corrupts all that stands in his way, and a member of The Chaos Army. He lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!" and the horrific mutation of all characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. The Spider Beast Red (The Spider Beast) is a kaiju demon that possesses all Kaiju games and control the players. His power includes: Shapeshifting Demonic fire breath Can manipulate reality inside the game (and to a limited extent, the real world) Vast other Demonic Powers Physical, mental, and spiritual torture methods Fighting skills Strong superhuman stats Flight Giygas Giygas is an alien god with unlimited, uncontrollable power, and a member of The Chaos Army. H.y.d.r.a.g.o.m.o.n Hydragomon is the creator, destroyer, conqueror, overlord, deity, and leader of below and above him (it), and more than above and beyond everythingness and nothingness of digital, virtual, technological, etc. dimensions, realms, timelines, things, verses, etc.. He can delete his creations, destructions, subjects, etc. with his eye rolling at 1 degree. 'Team Metal-X' Team Metal-X (Metallix) is an antagonist team of robots led by a small mecha. Mechadrone Mechadrone (aka Pixel, Nekotron, Neko, or C.A.T.) is a small robot that is a mascot for some TV show. He is the team’s leader. He is also a playmate for kids and teens at all ages for merchandise. Don’t underestimate this little guy. Mechadrone is also the strongest, most powerful Nerf drone all wont stand against, no matter how big, powerful, fast, etc. a nerf weapon (even a melee weapon) is, no matter how much darts are shot at once, etc.. Mechadrone is also made out of A514, which is the hardest steel. Its weapons includes: * A gun that shoots thousands of darts at once and is able to fit through a door. This gun can shoot rapidly at tens of shots a second. * A mega version of the thousand-dart-gun. * A Titan rocket version. * A Mammoth version (darts are the size of a rottweiler). * Nuke versions of all blasters listed (nuke versions shoot rockets that shoot darts). * Vortex versions (these versions shoot disks). * Rival versions (these versions shoot rival balls). * Rocket launcher versions (these versions shoot missiles) * A branched sword that can fit through the door. The main blade (excluding the branches) is almost a yard wide and 8 feet long. The branches are a feet long. This sword has 7 pairs of branches. Three more swords can be attached to make a fan/shield. * A spiky shield that is the size of a door. * Super Soaker versions of the guns. * A 3-feet mace. * A pair of 3-feet large boxing gloves with spikes, claws, and brass knuckles. * Hyper versions of the listed guns. And the ammunition includes: Original Suction Mega Rockets Titan rockets Mammoth Mega titan Mega mammoth Titan mammoth Mega titan mammoth Nukes Grenades Rival balls Spiky balls Accustrike versions Finned versions Finned accustrike versions Message versions Water Liquid nitrogen White and blue electric, poisonous, acidic, allergenic, bacterial, irritating, explosive, radioactive fire First appearance: Season 44 Cybergod-Drone Cybergod-Drone is a large robot. He can break any material with one flick of a finger in the left hand. Appearance Cybergod-Drone is a black and red robot with one wheel. He wears a cape that is 100 times the size of his body. His wheel has spikes, saw wheels, and lumps with holes on them that makes the wheel look like a wiffle ball, and it is on fire and lightning. He has 4 monsterous wings that are 10 times the size of Cybergod-Drone's body. He has spheres on his shoulders that are joints. The shoulder joints are like the one wheel. There is a spring that is between the wheel and the robot's body. He has jetpacks. He has 10 large rockets on his top shoulders that have drill tips, 10 fins, and 2 spikes. He has 8 rocket engines that are around the leg of Cybergod-Drone so he can fly faster. He has 20 pairs of large arms. Cybergod-Drone has 5 sets of large horns that have thorns on them. He has a large antenna that is on his back and it is the same size of the body. The antenna has a satellite dish on it. Cybergod-Drone has a turtle shell that is like the one wheel. His fists have long claws, brass knuckles, lasers that look like watches, and has demon wings on the arms that look like bat wings. The arms have large shields that have the same giant wings as Cybergod-Drone has, the shields look like galaxies. The jetpack has a red V on it, and 8 rockets on it. The rockets on the shoulders have long fins, one long fin on each rocket. First appearance: Season 41 N.E.O.T.R.O.N N.E.O.T.R.O.N (Nerf Ending Omega Terror Robot Of Nerf Nation, or N.E.O) is a Nerf drone that is a God, a leader, King, etc. of the Nerf corp. N.E.O is so hard, durable, indestructible, etc. that not even a Gatling bazooka, a freeze ray, a Nerf nuke, etc. can land a quantum foam-sized scratch on it. One bullet can blow up absolute transinfinity of absolute transinfinite collections of transomniverses. It is so fast that it can create absolute transinfinity of afterimages that create absolute transinfinity of afterimages that create absolute transinfinity of afterimages, etc. N.E.O is so intelligent that it knows all about everything beyond everything. First appearance: Season 41 CyberZero CyberZero is a cyborg version of Player Zero. Appearance CyberZero is a cyborg Player 0 with circuitry and large, metallic monster wings. He has a sword for his right arm and a 6-barreled cannon for his left arm. He has a tree-like wing on his left shoulder made out of branched swords. First appearance: Season 25 'The Seven Antiheroes' The Seven Antiheroes is an antagonist team who are the opposite of The Seven Hopes. They are also led by Infinite, along with The Infinity Gang. They also wear black and red. They appear in Season 86 A.K.U.M.A.T.R.O.N A.K.U.M.A.T.R.O.N Cyberdevil ERROR 606 (aka A.K.U.M.A, The Devil of Them All, Za Akuma, or former Cyberdevil) is K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE’s older brother. He (they) is a fallen, red and black version of his younger brother. Appearance A.K.U.M.A is like K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE, but he is black and red in color. His wings have no feathers, but has holes, and he has tentacles. He has a spiky halo that is on black and red fire. His eyes cry out black and red blood and glow black and red fire and lightning. He also slobbers blood. He also has horns on his snout and tusks. His true form is a monster with a pair of large, black wings pointing the left-to-right side directions, and a pair of small wings pointing the back direction. His face is made of sapphire. He wears a red, large cape. A.K.U.M.A’s upper body is on the head of a being with red tentacles, a camera head (which is a blaster), and a humanoid upperbody with silver armor. A.K.U.M.A wears a diamond metal and a pair of extremely large, white horns on the side of his head that skewered two black skulls and the horns hold a chain. He has a large computer helmet that has a black screen and a red line for a face. There is also a small red horn on the back of A.K.U.M.A’s head. The Devil In Our Memories TDIOM is Zvezda’s twin brother who has the opposite of her personalities and likes. Appearance TDIOM is a black and red version of his sister. He wears spiky bracelets on his wrists and throat. In his human form, he has the same Appearance of Zvezda’s human form, but he has devil wings, black boots with heel spurs, and a leather jacket. He doesn’t wear a neckerchief. Antonio Antonio the Hedgehog is a robot hedgehog who treats people mostly badly. Appearance Antonio is a blue hedgehog with red irises, a robotic right hand, a robotic left leg, and a bracelet with a blue, oval gem on his right leg. Player -100 Player negative 100 is a teenager who wears black and red version of Player 100’s clothes and a leather jacket. He hates opponents who don’t let him win, even if they do. He takes games and challenges beyond too seriously. If he loses, he murders his opponents with fire, a gun that shoots bullets that are 4000 degrees hot, poisonous, electric, explosive, and acidic, and a knife that is 4000 degree, voltage, barbed, poisonous, and acidic. Android 613 Android No.613 is an evil version of No.4. The number 613 is a combination of a demonic number and an unlucky number. Appearance No.613 is has the same clothes as No.4, but the clothes are black and the gloves has spikes. It wears spiky wristbands and rings with skulls. The Fallen God The Fallen God (The Fallen) is the opposite of The Demon King. Appearance The Fallen is a black and red version of The Demon King. He has red angel wings and a broken, spiky halo. 'Soldiers/Minions/Other Characters' Deletion Demons Deletion Demons (Chaos Demons) are six-eyed demons with wings on their waists, arms, backs, ankles, and legs. They have 6 arms and have 6 claws in each hand. InfiniBots InfiniBots are robots made by Infinite. They are made out of cardboard painted silver with a red V on them. They have one RC truck for a leg and have dryer tubes attached to white gloves for arms. Dark Destruction Dark Destruction (aka The Hybrid Mutant Behemoth or Chromosome) is an extremely large sea monster antagonist. One cell of this deity is infinity times larger than infinity omniverses. Appearance Dark Destruction is an albino monster combine do with a lot of animals and insects. It has 2 unbelievably buff humanoid upper bodies with a million heads with the combined face of a 100-edged-mawed monster, a all whales, all sharks, all beetles, an eagle, a beaver, a walrus, and a dragon, large sets of spiky, dragon-headed tentacles all over the body and limbs, a spiky turtle shell with saw wheels in between the spikes, 25 pairs of large devil wings, butterfly wings, and skeleton wings on the back, the tentacles, the arms, the shoulders, the waist, the heads, and legs, a chest with a monstrous face that opens and shows a rib cage forming a large maw with multitudes of large, branched, spiky teeth a thousand long antennas, 5 rhino horns, ram and ibex horns and antlers on the shoulders, leg joints, elbows, and heads, 999,999,998 large, buff arms with crab hands on each side of the hands, hands with 36 branched claws (3 claws in each finger), 12 fingers, a circle formed by 100 branched claws on the middle of the forehands, and long nails, the skull of the same heads of Dark on each knuckle, shoulder, elbow, below the stomach, and leg joints. Dark has 2 horizontal lower bodies with 999,999,998 long legs with spiky hooves, several thousand tails combined with all tails and a 100-pointed triton (forming a combination of an x and a + sign), 4 sets of cow organs, another maw like the ones on the chest, another turtle shell like the one on the backs, and multitudes of wings. Dark has 3 pairs of large ears and has over billions of large, spiky, jagged, branched, bent teeth. The eyes are red with irises shaped like an upside down, 7-edged star and have cat pupils. The eyeslids are shaped like the same face of Dark and has 5 pairs of devil wings and butterfly wings. It also has multitudes of tongues that have the same face and snake tongues with 6 points. The heads have tens of large horns and antlers. The sides of the mouths expand with large maws like the kraken. Dark also has brittle teeth like a blue whale. It has tens of spiky anglerfish lights, really large thrills, and colossal backfins. Bio Dark Destruction is an uncontrollable beast that’s infinitely more powerful than infinity of Christain Gods. It sleeps in space like an ancient sea monster, there’s a lost sea with the ground marked with a seven-edged star in a circle. Anything that touched it (water is okay) will break the seal and Dark wakes up and destroys all. Druaga Druaga is an eight-armed, four-legged demon. He is still one of the strongest enemies Zero has ever faced. His goal is to take over all that contain above, beyond, etc. everythingness, nothingness, etc.. Druaga was face by Zero many times in his past a long time ago. After all of these years, Druaga has become even more powerful to take down all fighters who stand in his way. Druaga even put Zvezda in a cage. First appearance: Season 98 Themes Ms. Akuma Akuma (The winter demoness) is Cyberdevil’s mother and protagonist. Appearance The winter demoness is a blue-winged demoness with blue hair, blue and purple eyes, and wings on her head. She wears blue gloves, a white shirt, a white, knife pleated skirt, blue boots, sleeves with black, blue, and white stripes, a blue scarf, and long, blue socks. Her hair exposes her right eye. Personality The winter demoness is a benevolent devil with the heart of gold. If anybody’s made her mad, her anger can cause thunder and volcanoes, and she turns blue and a red aura surrounds her. Cyberdevil and his mother treat each other the way they wanted to be treated. Even Akuma has the same personality as Cyberdevil. First Appearance: Season 82 White Tiger White Tiger is an antagonist-to-protagonist, and master of the white tiger guardian. He wear some black leather, but becomes white in his transformations. First Appearance: Season 99 Black Turtle The Black Turtle (Black Tortoise) is an antagonist-to-protagonist, and master of the blackness turtle guardian. Appearance Black Turtle is a human-like god wit his a turtle shell and everything he wears is black, even his jackets, cape, hat, and scarf. He wears a black turtle shell with spikes and black wings. He doesn’t transform. First Appearance: Season 99 Black Tortoise Guardian Black Tortoise Guardian is a summon of Black Tortoise. Appearance The Black Tortoise Guardian is a humanoid, all black, buff, muscular turtle monster with a spiky, winged turtle shell. It also has spiky shells for a helmet, knee pads, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knuckle pads. It even wears spiky bands on its arm, neck, tail, and legs. First Appearance: Season 99 Vermilion Bird Guardian Vermilion Bird Guardian is a summon of Zvezda. Appearance Vermilion Bird Guardian is a humanoid red bird. The muscles are transinfinity transfiniparsecs (transinfiniparsec=transinfinity parsecs) large while the head is the size of a house. The face is an eagle face. First Appearance: Season 99 Sonic Sonic is Zero’s foster older brother in Zero’s past team from before he was 7 (for infinity years to 9 (for omega omni infinity centuries). They were rivals for a long time until they made a truce since he was 8 years old. Right now, they haven’t seen each other since Zero finally finished his last fight until he and his past team meet again. First Appearance: Season 57 Rosé the Hedgehog Rosé (nicknamed Rozé) is Sonic’s older sister. She is best at fighting, soccer, tennis, and dodgeball. She was also titled “The Mortal That Is Stronger Than Gods and God,” meaning even rising to the smallest decimal next to absolute zero percent of any of her attributes will summon transinfinity of transinfinite-sized tornadoes, tsunamis and volcanoes of white and blue fire, initial singularity particles, and lightning, set transinfinity on white and blue fire, initial singularity particles, transinfinite-sized explosions, and lightning, perfect self-movement, and she can transinfinitely transcend bigger than above and beyond transinfinity percent to the max in a minute. Rosé cares about Sonic mostly and finds him attractive. First Appearance: Season 65 Jules Jules the Robot is Zero’s foster father (and Sonic’s father) from his past team. First Appearance: Season 60 Bernadette Bernadette is Zero’s foster mother (and Sonic’s mother) from his past team. First Appearance: Season 60 Scarlet Scarlet the Cat-Bat is Sonic’s significant other. Appearance Scarlet is a blue cat with purple bat wings, some black spots, purple-black striped hair, sapphire blue eyelids, and separate black and blue colored fur on her arms, legs, and tail. She wears a yellow shirt, yellow shorts, white gloves with orange cuffs, a bright yellow neckerchief, and yellow boots. The tip of her tail is blue and purple striped. First Appearance: Season 70 Jena the HedgeBat Jena is Sonic’s and Scarlet’s daughter. Appearance Jena is a small, blue hedgehog with blue bat wings, blue eyes, and brown hair. She wears a pink shirt with a purple star, red sneakers, white gloves, and blue shorts. First Appearance: Season 75 Zodiark Zodiark (formerly Gigantico) is the metaversal god, god and ancestor of all Volts, and Zero’s strongest archenemies from the past. He beats Zodiark in every single fight. In his true form, he is the destroyer and grand priest of everything and nothing. Appearance Zodiark is a human-like god wearing golden armbands, a skull necklace, grey shorts, and brown boots with spurs. His black hair is curled upwards. In god mode, he turned into a golden monster with no legs but a tail. In his final form, he is a golden dragon with a muscular humanoid upper body and a lot of large wings. First Appearance: Season 11 Volts Volts are monstrous aliens that have lightning and electric attacks and abilities. There are three types of Volts. They appear in Season 7. Squirebot Squirebot is Zodiark’s giant robot servant. First Appearance: Season 8 Rez Rez is the antagonist that brought Zero into his very first journey of his life. That happened when he was 4. Res is the penultimate enemy of Zero. He defeated Rez when he was 6. First Appearance: Season 2 Insect Conqueror Insect Conqueror (IC) is a hybrid bug and Zero’s first final enemy. Appearance IC is a colossal hybrid of all beetles, a tarantula, a mosquito, every winged insect, a wheel bug, a devil flower mantis, a bee, and a centipede. Its head is combined with every beetle face and spider, it has a mosquito nose, a body of a devil flower mantis, three long bee stingers, a large, spiky spider back with a red hourglass, a face, and long horns, 1,000 large, long, really furry legs, a pair of every type of insect wing that are 100 times the size of its body, a spiky wheel on its back, and a pair of large antennas. First Appearance: Season 2 Tails Tails is one of Zero’s partners from his past team. He is also with his future self. First Appearance: Season 49 Amadeus Amadeus Prower is Tails’s father and Zero’s past team member/one of his foster uncles. First Appearance: Season 73 Class Zero Class Zero is one of the teams Zero used to be in. They have good time together at most of the time and he takes them to trips. Class Zero also included the new members from different classes and Kurasame. They all appear in Season 50. J-9 J-9 is Cyberdevil’s significant other. Appearance J-9 is a female robot. She has a silver colored body with a blue top and black skirt with a black jacket that has blue flame prints on them. First Appearance: Season 45 Junior Junior (or Zvezda Jr.) is Zvezda’s first child and son of her unknown father. First Appearance: Season 97 Glacius Glacius is Gladia’s mother and Nazo’s significant other. Glacius, born in white acropolis she was raised by her father. Ever since her mother died, her father moved her somewhere safer. Glacius can be evil sometimes but her dark side tries to take over her. Glacius can be sassy alot, (She gets that from her mom). She likes to be outdoors alot, she play video games but focuses on her powers. She trains very often and is was good at school. She's been to jail a couple of times but she doesnt care. Glacius hardly thought of her mother (since she died when Glacius was only 4). Her best friends are Sonic.exe and Tails doll. She loves to hang out with them but some times they can betray her and she has no choice but to fight back. If anything, she doesn't like to fight her friends but she won't hold back. She is a crystal guardian of the caverns. First Appearance: Season 60 Nazo Nazo is Gladia’s father and a hedgehog made from negative energy. First Appearance: Season 60 Turbo Mecha Sonic Turbo Mecha Sonic is a robot fusion of all models of robot Sonic. Team Metallix (led by Pixel) has one of the goals, which is doing a ritual to summon all robot Sonics. They have several forms. If all models combine at their Overload forms (combination of Unknown Super Sonic Form, Neo, Kai, Metallix, Titan, Final Version, and Overlord), they will become Overlord Overload. All models appear in Season 79. Maximus Overlord Maximum Overload Overlord Overload is the combination of all robot Sonics in their Overload forms. It is the creator, destroyer, leader, etc. of all Mobian Deities (Deity=creator, destroyer, and leader of God, Goddess, Anti-God, Anti-Goddess, and itself) of the above and the below, and ones above all of everythingness, nothingness, etc.. Overload is hired as the real leader of Team Metallix. Appearance Overload is a monumental, albino, metallic, extremely buff werehog with a dragon face, lots of large angel, demon, and skeleton wings on the ankles, wrists, back, legs, arms, temples, head, and waist, large numbers of fox tails, multitudes of fins on the back, and large sets of large, spiky quills, hair, and fur. It wears spiky rocket boots with springs, spurs, and wheels, very complex gloves with lots of spikes, claws, and brass knuckles, a white vest, a large cape on the neck and waist, a large crown, armbands, thousands of arms on the back, a large, spiky, flaming, electric, bladed, winged halo, and spiky armor. The C.A.T. The C.A.T. (Cat Android Team) is a group of other versions of Pixel. Their body shapes are the same, except for the ears and tails. They all appear at season 76. There are several versions of them and there are versions of every version, two versions combined each (example, Chaos Pixel.exe or Super Reaper Pixel), which are: Pixel Zero: Versions with eyes that are like Zero’s right eye. K-9 Pixel: Blue and white versions. Chaos Pixel: Red and black versions with red fire on its legs, demon wings, flat spikes on its ears, back, wings, and legs, and wears spiky wristbands. The eyes are black with red irises. Pixel.exe: Faded versions with eyes are black with red irises, and blood stains all over the body. Negative Pixel: Negative photo versions. Lexip: All black versions with entirely red eyes. Slender Pixel: All white versions with no face and black tentacles. They are also called Malicious Slender. Corrupt Pixel: Negative Photo Versions with “ERROR,” “ALERT,” “WARNING,” “101” to “909,” “BSOD,” and a matrix of every number, symbol, wingding, character, etc. all over the body. These words, numbers, and matrix have a combination of every glitch text and language. Super Pixel: Versions with a diamond cape. Reaper Pixel: All white versions wearing a black cloak. Pixel Doll: Versions with stitches and an antenna with a gem attached to them. Female Pixel: Female versions. Echo Pixel: Transparent versions. Wolf Pixel: Opposite versions with wolf ears, one different eye, and a dog tail. Oblivion Pixel: Versions with stars and galaxies. Gems: Gem versions that are transparent and colored. Fallen Pixel: Evil versions with demonic looks. Nightmare Pixel: Version that look like a fusion of Nightmare and Pixel. Shell Pixel: Versions with spiky turtle shells on the back, knees, elbows, head, and shoulders. Pixel Trooper: Versions with neckerchiefs. Elemental Pixel: Versions with an element type on each being (fire, lightning, ice, water, air, earth, etc.). Country Pixel: Versions that have the design of a national flag, every evolution and pre-evolution of a flag. Each of them have one design of a national flag. WerePixel: Were-Versions of Pixel with white chest fur, dilated pupils, claws, and white fur on the wrists. Fox Pixel: Fox versions. Nyan Pixel: Poptart versions with colored spots. Dragon Pixel: Dragon versions. Tiger Pixel: Striped tiger versions. Serval Pixel: Serval versions. Cheetah Pixel: Cheetah versions. Lion Pixel: Lion versions. Afterlife Pixel: Heaven, purgatory, or inferno versions. Each has their own wings. PikaPixel: Pikachu versions. Shark Pixel: Shark versions. Whale Pixel: Whale versions. Rainbow Pixel: Rainbow versions. Aria Light Aria is Zero’s ex-significant other. Appearance Aria is a blue and white dragon with bright, glowing colors, red armor with orange fire emblems, golden ring bracelets near the shoulders, and a silver ring. Croc Croc is the son of Zero and Aria. He got the name from one of Zero’s old and most favorited games, Croc: Legend of The Gobbos, and from shoes. He is 12” tall. Anti-K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N Anti-Cybergod Anti-K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N is an older sibling of Cyberdevil. It is described as an all darkest black, jagged, torn up, long robe with a hood and holes. It has darkest black devil wings and no hands are shown. Anti-K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N has a demonic, overlapped, echoing voice. First Appearance: Ep 5001 Lilac the Hedgefox Lilac (formerly Kitsunamon or Kitsuna) is a fox that evolved into a hedgefox. She brought her past self along with her to fight the gods. Kitsuna is 12” tall and Lilac is 36” tall. They both appear in season 60 Silver Silver is one of Zero’s brothers from his past team. First Appearance: Season 80 Blaze the Cat Blaze is Silver’s significant other. Her powers is pyrokinesis. First Appearance: Season 81 Tina and Mina The Hedgecat Twins (or Hedgecat Duo) are daughters of Silver and Blaze. They used to prank each other, but now they get along. In season 81, Zero sends them a message for Tournament of Power. They both appear in Season 81. Maria the Hedgehog Maria is Zero’s worker and one of his team members. She invents new weapons and vehicles and upgrades them. First Appearance: Season 52 Deity the Deity Deity is the Pokémon god of all of everythingness, nothingness, and Arceus. It is also the creator, destroyer, and leader of God, Goddess, Anti-God, Anti-Goddess, and itself. It is all and none at the same time (example, all elements and no elements at the same time). Appearance Deity is a red serpent with 12 blue, giant angel wings that glows purple. It has yellow lanterns below the wings and between the serpent, it has green wires. In its true form, it is a multi-headed, dragon-faced, humanoid, entirely white being with every type and shape of wings and horns (multiple columns of tens of 5-10 ft large wings and horns on the ankles, temples, shoulders, waist, back, arms, legs, wrists, sides, boots, sleeves, crown, and heads), thousands of arms on the back, thousands of fox tails, lots of long feathers for wings, every type of tentacles all over the body, 14 legs, 40 arms, 10 ft large, thick, spiky hair, 20 eyes without pupils or irises, 20 whiskers on the face and eyebrows, and long teeth. Everything it wears is white. It wears a necklace of skulls with horns and white eyes, a 50-foot large cape, long boots with multiple spurs and rockets, white shorts, a white shirt, a crown with large horns and a lot of gems, giant, metal gloves with large claws, spikes, spiky wristbands, webs, and brass knuckles, white sleeves with wings, spiky, winged turtle shells for knee pads, long spikes on the fingertips, dragon skulls on the shoulders with tusks, and a nose ring. Deity has an aura that is multi-layered, has every dimensional model on the aura itself, the pixels, the word “Deity,” every symbol, every design of an aura, every color, every shade, every look, every element, etc.. Every move it makes leaves a lot of moving afterimages that create afterimages. Its true final form and evolution at last infinity percent of its power, attributes, and stats, is like its true form, except it is muscular with large foreheads and its muscular body (including the wings, fingers, hands, veins, etc., except the head) is last infinite in size. First Appearance: Season 92 Ghost Ghost is a lost and lonely top-secret mystery that is watching all journeys of everyone and everyone themselves. It is a white cloak with a hood and no hands or face visible (in the scene (lost movie) where Zero drives it to The Underworld, the mouth is visible with a blue scar shaped like an inverted Eastern cross and the hands are shown). It was one of the children of Zvezda’s father that got banished and striked to Earth for assassinating it. Its personalities are hate, disbelief, distrust, sadness, loneliness, mental anger, pain, depression, regret, disrespect, neutrality (outside of fights), and furthermore. The body the ghost belongs to is unknown, unsolvable, unfounded, undiscovered, and indescribable. All the ghost does is standing with its arms connected. Tears come out of the face all the time, due to being banished and hurt terribly. It doesn’t move unless in the fights and when Zero takes it to The Underworld. In fights, the ghost doesn’t grunt, growl, scream, breath, or anything. First appearance: movie 4 (The Epilogue) 'Bases' Bases or Headquarters are place teams live in. Zero’s treehouse Zero’s treehouse is a treehouse that is hundreds of meters large and tall. It has a lot of rooms and the sequoia trees have stairs inside and basements. The Firewall The Firewall is a bloody, black and red, demonic, inferno dimension where all antagonists (except for Team Metallix and The Infinity Gang) are at. The Underworld The Underworld is an underground version of The Firewall. It is created by Infinite for The Chaos Army to do a dark ritual. It is in the third movie. The Godship The Godship is a large, black ship that is for Team Metallix. It is a large circle that has six large destroyer ships on the outer edges, stacked sphere-like ships on the inner edge of the circle, six legs, six satellites, a lot of tall, large cities, and a core on the very center. The size is last infinitely last Infinite (last infinity is beyond the other infinities, transinfinities, overtransinfinities, above, beyond, etc.) of all measurements of size (inches, parsecs, ...). Category:Films Category:Shows Category:Events Category:Anime Category:YouTube